Total Drama: Newbies Versus Experienced!
by TotalDramaTMNTXD
Summary: Here, watch 11 O/Cs (one being my own) and 11 original contestants (from seasons 1-5) battle it out for 1! BILLION! DOLLARS! Meh on the summary, but hey, that's how it rolls. Apps closed.
1. Chapter 1:Male Contestants

Chris- "Hello, Total Drama fans! This is Season 10, so I thought I'd bring you something special. Eleven new contestants and eleven old ones from the first five seasons. So let's get to it!"

Theme song:

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._

Camera rolls past Chris and Chef, who jump out of the way and the camera goes up the Pahkitew hill and jumps off, revealing Owen, who farts underwater.

_You guys are on my mind._

The fart bubbles float up, and on the water (on a boat) are Laurie and Noah, who are reading, and Izzy is in the background.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Shows kitchen, a door opens, and you can see Jo and Son Gokan having an arm wrestling match, and Eva cheering them on

_And I think the answer is plain to see._

Darlene and Stella are fighting over an inappropriate magazine.

_I wanna beeeeeee famouuuuus._

Collin, Myers, and Sam are talking together (audio is down except for the music and singing) and Angel is rubbing her hands together.

_Nananananananananaaaananananaaaaa_

Dee, Sierra, and Gwen are glaring daggers at Rylee as she takes numerous photos of them.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famouuuuus._

Dylan is glaring at Miranda, Dawn, Zoey, and Mike

_Whistle tune till end_

All the campers from above are sitting around the campfire, whistling the end tune.

Chris: "Returning from Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, Revenge of the Island, and All Stars, it's..." A helicopter comes down, and each past contestant jumps down when they're name is called. "Jo, Eva, Noah, Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Seirra, Dawn, Sam, Mike, and Zoey!

"And our new vic- uh, I mean campers, are-" A boat drives up with the new male campers- "Son Gokan" A male who, though slender, had a nice, muscular build. He also had black spiked up hair and black eyes. He was wearing a dark orange gi over a dark blue undershirt with a large turtle symbol on the back. He also had on dark blue wristbands, dark blue boots with a red stripe tied with a piece of rope, and a blue sash over his waist.

Son Gokan: "I thought you said there would be Dragon Ball Z merchandise. WHERE IS IT?!"

Chris: " Oh yeah. That. I lied!" Chris flashes his signature smile.

CONFESSIONAL

Son Gokan: "Chris. Will. Die. And painfully for lying to me."

END CONFESSIONAL

Chris: "Okay... Our next person to arrive is Colin!" A boy arrives wearing a purple unzipped hoodie, underneath is a green t-shirt with a purple CV on it. On the bottom was black cargo shorts, dark gray mid socks, black sneakers with (you guessed it) green and purple laces, and on top a purple bowtie.

Colin: "CV will do, please. If anyone is wondering what the V is, I'm not going to tell you."

Chris shoves Colin down the Pahkitew dock. "Moving on! Our next human staying here is Michel!

A 15 year old stepped off the boat. On top, he had on a black shirt with Jason's mask on it. On bottom, there were torn up blue jeans, and black and white soled sneakers. He had brown eyes and shaggy copper hair that was combed towards the front that hung down to his ears, and his bangs were on top of his eyes.

Gwen coughed, and Michel jumped up and started running. Chris, being the sadist he is, started laughing, then introduced the fourth male camper.

Chris: "And our next... Camper... Is-"

Dee: "Dee Flanagan, the Dirty South MC!" Dee was wearing a black t-shirt that said "I'll be here spittin' while yo ass is just sitting," gray cargo shorts, gold socks, purple sneakers, a gold rosary, black, lensless glasses, and a gold and purple snapback hat. His hair was black, short, with a flat top, and it was faded on the sides.

Chris: "Hello? Introducing newbies here!" The new campers glare at Chris as he shoves Dee down the dock.

Chris: "Moving forward, our last male camper is Dylan, who harshly cheated on his ex-girlfriend, Addie, who sadly is not on this season."

A boat comes rumbling up, and a tanned boy with brown hair that was short and spiked came down. He had sea foam green eyes and was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

Dylan: "Are you kidding me!? I only came to see Addie and apologize for cheating on her!"


	2. Chapter 2: Female Contestants

Chris: "Now that our guys are here, it's time for the girls!" Another boat rumbles up, and a girl steps out. She has shoulder-length crimson hair, almond-shaped black eyes with black eyeliner, pale skin, and wearing a black crop top with a cracked skull logo, dark, tight, ripped jeans, a sexy, tight leather jacket, and biker boots.

Chris: "Darlene. Glad you could make it."

Darlene: "Hmm. Could be better."

Chris: "Moving on… It's…"

Stella: "Hi! I'm Stella! It's nice to meet you all!" Another girl with platinum blonde hair, shining blue eyes, a red t-shirt with a white sweater overlapping it, jeans, and black sandals walked down the dock, smiling warmly and waving.

Chris: "O...kay… Next up, it's Angel!" As he said this, a girl about 5'10 walked down the dock, also smiling warmly. She had waist-length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a black spaghetti strap tank top covered by a black off the shoulder sweater, black mini-skirt, and a pair of black high heels. She also had a charm bracelet and heart locket on her left hand.

Angel: "It's nice to see returning stars, and meet some new friends at the same time!" (said in british accent)

Chris: "Alright, yadda, yadda, yadda, let's move on to our fourth girl."

The fourth girl to arrive was pale, wearing a gray beanie, a ragged purple tank top, a black shirt, lilac leggings, and short, black boots. There was also a band around her neck. She also had deep, blue eyes, a messy, long ponytail of autumn hair and purple highlights.

Miranda: "Hi… I'm Miranda…" the girl seemed shy, then perked up. "It'll be good to meet some new people!" She skips happily down the dock.

Chris: "Anyway… second to last, it's Rylee!"

A girl with black hair professionally curled in a low ponytail, brown eyes, blue jeggings, a yellow, quarter sleeve shirt, white flats, and square frame glasses with a camera in her hand walked down the dock, taking a picture every so often.

Chris: "Our last newbie is Laurie!"

A girl with black hair in a braid that went to just below her chest, one green eye, one blue eye, a red headband, a green t-shirt, purple mini-skirt, light blue leggings, and orange tennis shoes walked down the dock.

Laurie: "Hi."

Chris: "Not much of a talker? I like you."

-Confessional-

Laurie: " Well, that was fun.

-End confessional-


	3. Chapter 3: Announcements!

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's TotalDramaTMNTXD here. Due to a wrist injury, I will not be able to upload new chapters. (Right before school starts back up... ****Perfect**** timing, injuries!) Anyway, once it's healed, then I'll try and get up as many chapters up as I can... Sorry for the delays.**

**One last thing: The elimination order is COMPLETELY random! (And I will still feel guilty if an O/C goes... So sorry in advance!) **


	4. Chapter 4: Talents, Talents, Talents!

**Hey, guys! TotalDramaTMNTXD here! Hope you guys like the first chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, or any of its characters. (Except my O/C)**

Chris: "Alright! Now that all the campers are here, let's go to the lodge, and separate you guys into teams!"

Everyone followed Chris into the lodge. Some were chatting with the other new people, some with the older contestants. When they all got to the infamous place, they all sat down, waiting Chris's instructions.

Chris: "Alright, I assume you have all seen Total Drama before, so you know about the elimination ceremony, Chef, and all that jazz. So, let's get to the teams. There are two teams this season, the classic Brains VS. Brawn! So, Darlene, Son Gokan, Michel, Angel, Rylee, Dylan, Gwen, Jo, Sam, Sierra, and Owen! You guys are on the Brawn team!" The 11 campers separated into their teams.

Chris: "The rest of you, Stella, Dee, Miranda, Laurie, Colin, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Dawn, Mike, and Zoey are on the Brains team!"

Gwen: "But, wait. Why is Eva on the Brains team? She's the strongest competitor!"

Chris: "Well, we didn't have any spots left…" Gwen (and everyone else) looked unconvinced. "Okay… we really wanted Noah, Izzy, and Eva on the same team." This earns an eye roll from everyone.

-(CONFESSIONAL)-

Gwen: "Typical…"

Izzy: "Team E-Scope is back!"

Noah: "Great. On a team with crazy girl again… At least this time, there's a cute and quiet one!" *Realizes what he just said*

-(CONFESSIONAL END)-

Chris: "Alright… let's get to your cabins. Follow me!" When everyone else gets to the cabins, Chris explains where everyone will be staying. "Okay, Brains, you're on the left, Brawn, the right. Boy's cabins are on the right, girls, left. Get it? Good. You've got a few hours to settle in. Then, your first challenge starts, so meet me at the amphitheatre. Also, there will be some new challenges, and to honor the past seasons, there will be some older ones. One last thing, you will see previous contestants here as interns or working in challenges."

~(Time break)~

Laurie: "So, Colin, what do you like to do?"

Colin: "Mostly games, listening to Vocaloid music, and drawing."

Laurie: "Hmm… okay. I like games,such as Super Mario Bros. 3, Minecraft, Bejeweled, and that type of thing. I also love writing, reading and drawing on my phone and laptop."

Colin: "Cool. So, who was your favorite Total Drama contestant?"

Laurie: "It's gotta be Cody. It's a shame he's not on this season."

Chris: "Campers! Your first challenge is…. The talent show from Season 1! But, there have been some changes. Only the people who weren't in season 1 can enter the contest! Also, one act per team! Our judges will be... Brick from Season 4, Jasmine from Season 6, and Heather from Seasons 1,2,3, and 5! You have 1 hour to decide who your ONLY act is!"

On the Brains team, Dee and Laurie volunteered.

Dee: "Hey the name's Dee

I will show you why I should be

On yo show.

I will slit yo throat

And throw yo body over a bridge.

I may be going overboard by just a smidge.

Yo show lately

Has been overrun by wannabes.

Y'all got lames &amp; fakes

Out on yo show that are half baked.

If you select me,

You got a true thug &amp; G.

One who works hard &amp;

Is not a wannabe.

You better put me in

Because I'll show you how a true G wins.

Just because I got this rosary on

Doesn't mean I won't commit a deadly sin.

I got my butcher knife

So I can take yo life.

If you don't select me,

I feel sorry for ya &amp; yo show

Because you will get kidnapped &amp; end up wit a slit throat,

Peace."

Some of the team clapped and nodded. Laurie was carrying a stuffed mannequin, and placed it in the center of the circle of her team. She got into a fighting position, and performed a few impressive kicks and punches, finishing it off with a spinning hook kick to the head, ripping it off in one fast motion.

-(CONFESSIONAL)-

Laurie: "I'm a fifth degree black belt. I'm also amazing at several sports… at least, until 8th grade."

-(CONFESSIONAL END)-

On the Brawns team, Jo and Michel volunteered. Jo lifts and throws a bench securely fastened to the ground, and Michel said some classic horror movie lines.

Darlene: "I think Jo should go." Most of the Brawns team agreed.

~(Time pass)~

Chris: "Alright! Jo and Laurie, come on the stage! Laurie will go first."

Laurie does her kicking routine, still ripping off the head at the end. Heather gave her a 5, Brick an 8, and Jasmine a 10.

Chris: "And Laurie earns 23/30 points for her team! Can you beat that, Jo?"

Jo: "Of course I can beat a newbie!"

-(CONFESSIONAL)-

Laurie: "I hate being called that!"

Dee: "I hate being called that!"

Michel: "I hate being called that!"

Darlene: "I hate being called that!"

Miranda: "I hate being called that!"

Son Gokan: "I hate being called that!"

Stella: "I hate being called that!"

Angel: "I hate being called that!"

Dylan: "I hate being called that!"

Colin: "I hate being called that!"

Rylee: "I hate being called that!"

-(CONFESSIONAL END)-

Jo performs her lifting-and throwing-the-bench thing, but throws the bench towards her team.

Heather gave Jo a 3, Brick a 7.5, and Jasmine a 6.5.

Chris: "And Jo loses by 6 points! Tough luck."

~(Time pass)~

At elimination ceremony.

Chris: "You've all cast your votes, and decided who will go home tonight. This season, golden marshmallows will be handed out to those who get to stay for another day. So, Gwen, Sam, Sierra, Owen, Son Gokan, Darlene, Angel, Dylan, and Rylee, come get your treats." Everyone who was called came and got the golden marshmallows. It was down to Jo and Michel.

Chris: "And the person who gets the final marshmallow of the night is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

Michel."

Jo: "WHAT?! Well, being blasted off who-knows where will be pleasant."

Chris: "Not so fast. This season, it's the Dock of Blame, the High Dive of Failure, and the Whirlpool of Defeat." Some people snicker at the names.

Jo climbed up the High Dive of Failure, and jumped into the Whirlpool of Defeat.

Chris: "Who will be voted off next time? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN ISLAND!"

**Brains: **Noah, Laurie, Mike, Colin, Zoey, Stella, Dawn, Dee, Eva, Miranda, Izzy

**Brawn: Jo,** Gwen, Sam, Michel, Angel, Darlene, Owen, Sierra, Son Gokan, Dylan, Rylee

**Bold= Eliminated**

**And there's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! R&amp;R! No flames, please!**


End file.
